


Not All Monsters Are Evil

by EventHorizons13



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Monsters, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizons13/pseuds/EventHorizons13
Summary: Based off the mythology of the Irish Werewolf, guardian and protector of children, wounded men, and lost persons. Aideen suffers at the hands of one monster, only to be saved by another. She doesn't know which outcome was better for her well being when she comes to know who the other monster is.
Relationships: Galen O'Shay/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Not All Monsters Are Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aideen falls victim to a monster in the shadows but luckily there is another monster waiting to save her.

My lungs and legs burned as I continued running for my life. I didn’t know what it was that was behind me but I knew that if I stopped I would end up dead. It had already killed my family, pulling them to pieces in front of me. Their blood was still drying against my clothing as I stumbled and pushed through the forest. Tears were falling down my cheeks without me actually realizing it, an unconscious decision on my body’s part. I couldn’t think straight even if I wanted to at the moment, everything that I had seen sending me into shock. Right now, my entire being was running on survival mode, the pure instinct of fight of flight. I could hear the heavy creature crashing through the trees behind me, closing the distance fast. I wasn’t going to be able to outrun it. It had been foolish to try but I didn’t want to die. It was as bad as those cliche movie scenes but there was nothing I could do about it.

I was proud of the fact that I didn’t manage to trip over anything as I pushed as hard as I could, praying that something, someone would come and help me. Terror filled my veins and slowly, it was affecting my movements. I became a bit clumsier as I thought about the thing behind me catching me, tearing me limb from limb like it had father. His screams were still echoing in my ears, almost cancelling out the harsh pants that escaped my lips, the pounding of blood as it coursed through me.

My feet went out from under me as something caught my ankle, dragging me backwards. I let out a scream, unable to help myself, the fear winning out.

“No, no. I don’t want to die.” I sobbed the words out, clawing desperately at the dirt in an attempt to keep myself from being pulled back any further. It was futile but it was the last ditch attempt that I had before I ended up dying. I felt something pierce into my legs, warm blood rushing down to my feet and into the dirt. It was agonizing, the pain ripping up my legs and making my eyes go cross as my hands went slack in the dirt.

That was when another snarl rang out into the night. It was an equally terrifying sound as it seemed to come from all sides. Now I was going to have two things devour me. What did I do to deserve this? The pain was still present but nothing new was happening, it wasn’t increasing as I lay there, no longer feeling the touch of the giant creature. The snarling of the other thing that was out there seemed to have catch its attention. I curled up into a ball, crying as I tried to force back the pain. I couldn’t move just yet, too overwhelmed and too thrown out of sorts. Another snarl came and before I could comprehend what was going on a large silver form came flying over me. It tackled the creature that had been chasing me. Let them fight it out, let them kill each other for all I cared right then. It was a chance to try and put some distance between me and them. Even if I couldn’t get far, it would make me feel a little better than just lying there and waiting for my death. I put one arm in front of the other and more or less army crawled away from the scene. My legs were all but useless and each movement was causing jolts of pain to spark up my spine and cause spots to appear in my vision. The sounds of the fight were filling the empty space around me. I had found nothing peaceful about the woods and now never would. No, a dark empty woods would forever bring up nightmares if I made it out of this.

Whimpering, I continued to pull myself forward until the pain became too much. My forehead hit the dirt and I drew in a few shaky breaths, trying to push away the dizziness and haze that was threatening to pull me into an unconscious state. Squeezing my eyes shut, I began to mutter a soft prayer, knowing that this was the end, that I was going to end up meeting the same end as the rest of my family.

That was when I felt a cool rush of air working over my exposed skin on my legs. It didn’t feel like the first thing that had been chasing after me and I squirmed, attempting to distance myself but I had no energy left, no control over my own body any more. No more pain came though, not right away. No the rush of air continued, it was the breath of the creature as it worked its way over my wounds. I kept my eyes shut, not sure if I wanted to see what was going to eat me this time around. Something soft was pressed against my hand, then cold. A nose. Risking a glance, I saw a giant wolf like creature. Was I starting at a werewolf? After what had happened earlier in the night, I couldn’t believe that anything was fantasy or myth anymore.

He wasn’t growling, he wasn’t attempting to pick me apart into smaller pieces to chew on. In fact, he was pressing against my hand almost like a dog would. His muzzle was covered in blood, painting a terrifying picture really to contrast the actions. Swallowing hard, I managed to unfurl my fingers to gently place them on his snout. It seemed to be the approved action. It just all added to the surreal feeling of the night. He wasn’t going to kill me, at least right now. I shut my eyes again, letting out another small whimper as he brushed against the wounds on my legs. His snout vanished from beneath my hands. I wasn’t going to be able to hold onto my awareness much longer. Too much stress, too much blood loss and the adrenaline had worn off.

Groaning softly, I managed to crack open my eyes as sunlight was hitting my face directly. I reached up to rub my face for a moment, trying to understand why the bed beneath me felt so much different than my own. Then the night came flooding back to me and I shot up into a seated position. The room wasn’t familiar as I frantically looked around and tried to figure out where I was and how I was alive. It didn’t make sense. I went to swing my legs off of the mattress to get up but had to stop as a wave of pain threatened to send me right back to said mattress in a tightly curled ball. Pulling back the blanket that covered me, I saw my legs were tightly wrapped. Gauze greeted me, none of it red indicating that they were likely fresh. I didn’t know what was going on. Who had found me? Who had helped me? What had happened?

The door cracked open and my head snapped to its direction. A man poked his head through, eyes a little wide to see me awake and sitting up. A bit of a soft smile came to his face as he pushed the door open fully and stepped into the room. He looked vaguely familiar but I couldn’t place him at the moment. My brain was a whirlwind of activity and nothing was making all that much sense.

“Good to see you awake.” I pulled the blanket back up over me, I wasn’t sure why but it granted me a small sense of comfort. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to or not. There was more damage than I expected on your legs.” He motioned towards where the bandages were hidden before setting down some tea and some toast.

“You did that?” I nodded towards my legs.

“If you mean clean and patch you up, then yes I did. Wasn’t the one that tore you to shreds though.” There was a gleam in his eyes, he knew something and I wasn’t sure if I wanted to know.

“What happened?”

“What do you remember?” I looked away from him, fingers curling into the blanket a bit more as I tried to sort out the memories from last night. If they were even that and not something that my mind had made up to deal with whatever trauma I had suffered.

“I uh…” Licking my lips a bit nervously, I tried to figure out where to begin. “Not a lot. There was a lot of blood, screaming from my parents. They didn’t make it. I don’t know who it was but they…they were vicious and cruel.” I shook a bit as I recalled that particular part of the night. He remained silent but his eyes were still trained on me, letting me know that he still wanted more. He wasn’t letting me get away with just that. Letting out a slow breath to try and calm myself down a bit, I tried to focus on what had happened after all of that.

“I took off running, through the woods. I don’t know how far or long it was before I was brought up. I remember some snarling, animal sounds really. After that…” I shrugged a bit, to wanting to tell him that whatever it was that had saved me was a creature. He would think me crazy. Enough people already were going to, though they would think it came about with good reason with what I had been through.

“Snarling?” I didn’t look at him to see him pushing a bit.

“Yeah, like a…I don’t know like a wolf.” I glanced up to see a passing smirk cross over his face. Clueless as to what that was about, I looked back down to the bed. He sighed softly before deciding to take up a chair that was close to the bed.

“What’s your name love?”

“Aideen. Aideen Walsh.” I licked my lips and found it in myself to focus on him. He was the one who was helping me, he deserved some respect here. “Thank you for helping me Mr…”

“Galen O’Shay.” Oh god, O’Shay? The man was a big name in the true IRA, he was a person not to be messed with. And here I was sitting in his bed, in his debt. Another smirk worked across his face as I am sure that my face showed the shock that I was feeling. “Sorry about your parents. They were good people.” He seemed genuine when he spoke and I wasn’t sure how to take that. I nodded my thanks and blinked several times to try to get myself out of my stupor.

“Thank you.”

“Now, I know that you aren’t telling me the whole truth about last night. You want to try and explain in a bit more detail what happened?” I did not want to make this man angry but at the same time, I did not want to handle going through what happened. “Tell me what you remember about the end of the night. About what saved you.”

“Did you see it?” He remained silent, telling me that he wasn’t going to answer my question until I satisfied his curiosity. “I remember soft fur, the growls that came from it were dog like. It was a, I don’t know, it was a wolf but it wasn’t. It was massive but gentle. It didn’t want to kill me, at least I don’t think he did.” I had dropped my gaze once more, unable to look at him as I recounted what was surely something my mind made up, even at his insistence.

“Good, good.” He nodded and seemed pleased with the details that I had been able to pull forth. My brow furrowed in confusion as he spoke, I wasn’t sure why he was pleased with it. He knew something and he wasn’t letting me in on the joke. Whatever it was though, I knew that it was going to be important.


End file.
